


Listen with your heart ABO version

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Merle Dixon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: ABO version of the original fic as requested. Thanks for the ask.





	1. Chapter 1

Merle had gone out on a run with his brother Daryl, they were hoping to bag a couple squires or at best a deer. When the two began arguing they split up, Merle headed towards the river and falls while Daryl stayed closer to the prison. Growling under his breath he saw the water and gave a deep sigh before walking over and kneeling beside the water, setting his AR on the rock bank beside him. Cupping his hands in the water he brought the cool water to his face. Letting the coolness of the water calm him down he washed his face before taking a sip of the water. Whipping his face on the sleeve of his black button up he heard a twig snap behind him and stilled. He didn't hear any grunting or growling and guessed it wasn't a walker. Knowing the governor had it out for his head the thought of maybe it being a assassin crossed his mind. Continuing to wipe his face he glanced that way out of the corner of his eye, he saw nothing but a tree. Curling his lip up into a snarl he slowly stood and acted as if he didn't know they were there.

You looked down at the strange male from where you had been hiding. He was roughly handsome. His tone body and his attitude pointed to an alpha. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a black button up. The thing that caught your eyes was his missing hand. He had some sort of attachment in it's place and looking closer you saw it had a knife hooked to it. Curious you moved closer, sneaking behind the large rocks. When you got on the ground you peeked up from the tall grass to see him gone. Furrowing your brows you hopped onto the rocks in the water and looked around for the male who had caught your attention.

Merle hid behind the waterfall and took the safety off his gun. When the shadow of the person appeared on the other side of the water Merle readied himself and let out a slow deep breath. As soon as the person moved to the next rock he jumped out and aimed his gun at the person. When his eyes landed on the person his felt his body relaxed and his whole demeanor change. It was a female. A young female. She was dressed in only a pair of jeans and a torn up flannel shirt. Her hair was long ending at her hips and her eyes seemed to stare into his soul. Neither said a word as they looked at each other. Slowly lowering his gun he bent down to place it on the rock, never taking his eyes off her. He had seen and laid with many woman in his life and being in the world they lived in now he had yet to come across a woman who looked as innocent as her. He knew by this she was an omega. Her face didn't contort into one of judgement as she looked at him, she didn't look down on him. Her bright e/c eyes just looked at him with curiosity and wonder. For the first time Merle Dixon was at a lost for words.

Stepping into the water he gave slow steps towards her. When she looked down to the knife attached to his prosthetic she stiffened an took off away from him. Sucking in a breath he moved towards her, "No wait." he said but she didn't stop. Grabbing his gun he ran after her. She was fast he gave her that. She seemed to run through the woods like she was apart of it, jumping over fallen trees and rocks. When he came up to a larger part of the river he saw many walkers standing about.

Tensing up when you saw the walkers you brought out your knife and swung at them. Glancing around them at your small boat, you tried to make a run for it when you heard the alpha coming up behind you. Going to slide out of the walkers way one caught your legs and made you fall to the ground. Kicking at the monster you let out small cries and whimpers. Seeing another crawling towards you you closed your eyes and waited for the pain. Hearing grunts you opened your eyes to see the male from before killing the walkers around you. Stabbing the one that held your legs in the head with his bayonet before turning on the others. Seeing your chance you quickly pulled your legs out from the dead walker and ran towards your boat. Hopping in you grabbed the oar.

Finishing off with the last walker Merle looked to see the female in the small boat going to paddle away. "Hey.. wait." he yelled. When her head snapped back to look at him he placed the gun against the tree and held up his hands. Bending back the blade on his hand to make sure he didn't look like a threat. "I ain't gonna hurt ya darlin'." He told her in as gentle of a voice as he could. She just stared at him, not moving. Moving over to her he kept his hands up. "Don't run off." When he came up to the water he stepped in and held his hand out for her to take. "Let me help ya out of there." she looked back and forth between his hand and his eyes and he could see the fear and nervousness on her face. "It's alright." he said giving her a soft grin.

There were many reasons not to trust people nowadays. This world had changed people. Too may times to count you had came across people who turned out to be worse than the actual monsters. You had kept yourself away from all others for months now. Not that you had ever been aloud out of you mother's view in the first place. Being an omega you were raised to hide yourself away from others, especially alphas. Your own brother had been an alpha and when you had came into heat for the first time he had to be forced off of you. Your father had left with him and it had been you and your mother ever since. Looking at the man's out reached hand you swallowed. You didn't know what it was but you felt like you could trust this man. Looking back up you knew what it was, his eyes. They were the eyes of a man that had done many things he wasn't proud of but right now they looked at you with such care. Staring into his blue eyes you timidly placed your small hand in his larger one.

"Who are ya?" Merle asked as he held onto the female's hand. She seemed to tense up when he asked her questions and he guessed she had reasons not to trust strangers. "I'm Merle... Merle Dixon." he told her.

Biting your lower lip you thought for a moment, "Y/n l/n." you said in a soft voice. Hearing her voice made Merle give a soft smile. He nodded his head gently.

.................

A while later and the two were sitting on the bank of the river talking. Merle looked over the young omega and saw how skinny she was, obviously hadn't had a meal in a while. Her clothes were well worn with holes, covered in blood and dirt. Even with all that she still looked so innocent to him. It baffled him to see something so pure in this forsaken world. In his whole life he had only seen a few omegas. Carol was an omega but her husband was an abusive alpha, he had ruined her. His brother and her had been hitting it off for a while now and she was beginning to get better. Y/n from what he had guessed was unclaimed. She had no claiming bites from what he had seen on her neck and he had not smelled the scent of another alpha on her. He had pretty much guessed she was unclaimed form the beginning, it was very unheard of for an alpha to let their females wonder so far from them and being she was alone when he found her pointed to her having no mate. She was very skiddish acting, she wouldn't talk too much only answer his questions with small words. "Are ya alone?" He asked, wanting to make sure. He noticed her tense.

Being alone was never a good thing. There was strength in numbers, protection. When a lone omega was cornered it never ended well. So when Merle asked you if you were alone you tensed. If he found out you were in fact alone would he hurt you? Would he rape you? Looking to your small bag in the boat you bit your lip, you didn't have much. Maybe if you offered it to him he would leave you alone... Would let you go.

Merle could sense the change in her, she was afraid. Straightening his back he took a deep breath. When he went to move forward to take her hand she flinched and jumped up. He saw as she took deep breaths and shook slightly. Standing he watched as she backed up to her boat. "Now wait sweetheart..." he started but then heard the sound of gunshots coming from the other side of the river. Listening he could hear the loud trucks and knew imminently who they belonged to. By the time he looked back at y/n she was in her boat and trying to row away. Acting quickly he ran into the water and grabbed the boat. "Wait!"

"Let go!" You said, grabbing your bag you threw it towards him, "Here you can have it just leave me alone." you said.

"I don't want yer stuff darlin'..." he started but she cut him off.

Hearing that your mind jumped to the next possible thing, "Please don't rape me..." You said, feeling your eyes water up.

Merle knotted his brows at her accusation and quickly shook his head. When more gunshots fired he tensed up. "We gotta go!" Grabbing her arm he pulled on her and saw as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She soon began to kick and pull on her arm, begging him not to rape her. "I ain't that kinda man girl but those people, the ones coming this way, they are! They find a omega like yerself out here alone and they ain't just gonna fuck ya!" Seeing fear in her eyes he felt his chest tighten up. Throwing his other arm through the strap of her bag he pulled her towards him again. "Come on. I'll keep ya safe little bit but ya gotta trust me..." he said looking into her eyes.

Staring into those blue eyes you tried to slow down your racing heart. Taking a deep breath you nodded and felt him pull on your arm again.

As soon as he saw her nod he pulled her out of the boat and ran towards the tree. Letting go of her hand only to throw the gun over his shoulder he heard yelling and the gun fire. Soon bullets were hitting the trees and ground around them. Pulling her smaller frame behind the tree with him, he held her to his chest for a moment until the shots stopped. As soon as he saw the chance they began running. Holding her hand tight in his own he again heard the bullets hitting the bark of the trees around them.

Running back towards the prison he was met by Daryl on the way. When the beta saw the young female he stopped in his tracks.

"Who's she?" Daryl asked, looking the female over.

Giving a growl he shoved Daryl towards the prison, "Not now baby brotha." he said. Getting to the gates they yelled for Carl to open the gates and quickly ran inside before the walkers could get them. Stopping he caught his breath and looked to see Everyone coming outside. Instantly everyone tensed up when they saw the new person with the brothers. Rick was the first to stomp over towards the omega. He yelled and began demanding her name and asking why she was here. Merle didn't know what it was but as soon as he saw the female coward away from the other alpha he felt his blood boil. Stepping in front of her he stared down Rick. "Leave er' alone!"  he growled. 

When Merle stepped in front of the female Rick gave a snarl. "Who is she!? Why'd you bring her here!?" he yelled trying to get to the female hiding behind Merle's back.

Blocking the view of the omega Merle stared Rick down. He could hear as y/n gave a soft whimper behind him. She was scared. "Her name's y/n. Found er' in the woods. She was alone, she don't have nobody. The governor's people came up and started shooting at us, couldn't just leave her there." he growled. Hearing this Rick stopped and just tiled his head to the side and glared at him.

"We ain't got the supplies for no more people." Rick said.

Merle grew more aggravated by the minute. Officer friendly would find anyway to send her away. "Ya ain't gotta worry bout' her. I'll look after er'." He said before he could realize what had just came out of his mouth.  

Daryl looked at his brother like he had just grown another head. Never not since he had known his brother had Merle Dixon ever cared about anybody but himself. Glancing at the smaller female Daryl raised his brows and met Ricks eyes. The leader was questioning him. Giving a small nod he heard as Rick let out a small sigh.

Rick pointed a finger in the alpha's face and raised his chin. "She is your responsibility. She fuck's up it's on you." he said.

Merle felt a deep growl rumble in his chest as Rick pointed in his face. Nodding he watched as the male again tried to get around him and stepped to the side to stop him. Holding his stare the other alpha backed down and walked away.

Curling in on yourself you looked down at you feet as the two alpha males argued over you. When Merle accepted to look after you you gave a small gasp and looked at his back. Watching as the other alpha walked away you felt extremely unwanted. Merle turned towards you after he left and you slowly lifted your eyes to look at him, "I don't want to cause trouble. I can go..." 

"ya ain't goin' no where. Don't worry bout'' officer friendly there." Merle said interrupting her. Once he was gone he watched as the Hershel limped over followed by Carol. Looking at the doctor he nodded his head. 

"Hello miss. My name is Hershel. I'm he doctor of sorts here and wanted to make sure you didn't have any injuries that needed to be tended to?" Hershel said in a kind voice.

Merle stood by as the older beta male talked to y/n. When she shook her head no to his question he looked to see Carol step forward. 

Seeing another omega made you mind ease some. She was an older woman with kind eyes. 

"Hi, I'm Carol. How bout we go get ya a room and see if we can get ya cleaned up?" she asked softly her eyes glancing towards Merle for approval. Being an omega herself Carol knew imminently the bond Merle already had with the girl. 

Looking up to Merle you saw him nod and slowly followed the older omega into the prison. 

Watching the two omegas walk off Merle let out a sigh feeling as Daryl came up to stand beside him, his shoulder touching his. Hearing a chuckle he looked over at his little brother to see him smirking. "What?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

Daryl smirked and met his brothers eyes. "ya got it bad bro." 

"The hell ya talking about boy?" Merle asked defensively.

"Ya just met er' and ya already done claimed that omega in your head." Daryl said.

"Get outta ere' man." Merle scoffed, watching as his brother walked off chuckling. Shaking his head he looked back towards the prison doors and furrowed his brows, 'Could he...'

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After Merle had his turn on watch he went in search of the omega. He looked in all the cells but didn't find her. His mind went to the possibility of Rick kicking her out when he was on watch. Fuming he went down the cells but stopped when a scent hit his nose. Looking in the cell beside his own he saw y/n laying on the lower bunk. She was curled up into a ball and shivering slightly under the thin sheet. Knotting his brows he went into his own cell and grabbed his blanket. Quietly sneaking back into her cell he layed the blanket over her small form. His eyes scanned over her face to see it now clean. He couldn't help the small smile that came over his face as he looked at her. When his eyes got to her neck he took a deep breath and felt a rumble in his chest. During his watch he had thought over his brothers words. He had been right, he had claimed her. The omega was his. Running his knuckles over her cheek she flinched before sighing. With a firm look the alpha left her cell and went to his own beside hers. 

..............................

The next morning Merle woke up he pulled on his boots and went to look into the next cell. When he saw y/n not there he furrowed his brows and went to find her. Going into the block he saw many of the others sitting around eating. Daryl nodded to him and then tilted his head towards the watch tower. He was glad he and his brother knew each other so well, he had not had to ask where y/n was because Daryl had already knew what he was looking for. Grabbing a bowl of the grits Carol stopped him. Looking down he saw a worried look on the females face. 

"She hasn't eaten yet." Carol said with a soft sigh.

Looking into the pot Merle saw it to be empty. It was then that he got what the older omega had been hinting at. His bowl was the last of the grits. He knew Rick had been right they were running out of supplies. Nodding he took his bowl and grabbed his gun before heading out towards the watch tower. Climbing the stairs he looked in through the crack in the door to see the female sitting on the table with her feet crossed under her and the rifle in her lap. She had yet to notice him and he couldn't help from scanning her body. When he got to her boots he knotted his brows at the holes in the soles of them. He knew her clothes had been needing replacing but he had realized how bad she had had it out there. It wouldn't be much longer till winter was here and it was with that he decided he would go out today and find her some new clothes and shoes. 

Shaking his head of the thoughts for now he knocked lightly on the door and saw her jump. When she met his eyes she seemed to relax some. Walking over he perched himself on the table beside her and handed her the bowl of grits. "Eat." he said quickly looking up at the walkers by the gate.

"This is yours." you said trying to hand him back the bowl.

Shaking his head Merle looked down and pushed the bowl back towards her. "I already ate, ya eat." he lied, adding a little command to his words. She only looked at him for a moment, when she saw he wasn't backing down she scooped a small amount into her mouth. He could feel his stomach clenching but ignored it. She was much skinnier than him and he knew she had not eaten in a while. He would see if he could scrounge up something later. 

Swallowing the last bite you could already feel your body becoming less weak. "Thank you." you whispered, sitting the bowl back down on the table beside you. 

Merle heard her thank him and bit his lip, he was never good with nice words and just opted for nodding his head. After a while of silence he took a deep breath, "So what's an omega doin' out there all alone?" he asked.

Biting your lip you fiddled with your fingers. "Didn't have anybody else. My mama was turned about three months ago, been on my own ever since."

Merle hung his head, he knew what it felt like to loose your mother. "What bout' yer dad?" he asked looking over to see her look sad.

"He left years ago with my brother. I don't know where they are or if they are even still alive." You told him, leaving out the part on why they left. It was something you hated yourself for. You remembered your mother and father fighting the night it all happened. How your father wanted to send you away since it was your fault and not your brothers, how he was just following his instincts and it wasn't his fault you had 'whore blood' running through your veins. When your mother had said she would never send you away your father had grabbed your brother from the room they had locked him in and left. Your mother had become depressed by the loss of her mate and son and but she never blamed you, even though you did. 

Merle knotted his brows but didn't say anything. Letting out a deep breath he stood, "Come on little bit, goin' on a run and want ya ta come wit me." he said looking to see her face surprised. "Come on." was all he said before walking away. He didn't have to look back to know she was following him. She was an omega it was in her blood to do as an alpha said.

Finding his brother he convinced him to go out on the run with them, in case something happened. Merle had gotten y/n to ride in the truck with him while Daryl rode the bike in front of them. They rode out to the next town over, pulling up to an outlet they saw only a few walkers limping about. "Stay in ere' real quick." Merle told the female before getting out with his brother and taking out the walkers. Once it was safe he nodded to Daryl and went back to the truck. Opening the driver's side door he rested against the door while she scooted out of the truck. Once she was out he shut the door and led her towards the outlet that Daryl was already in. Getting inside he leaned over towards her, "Stay close by me suga'." he said into her ear and saw her nod. Looking around he quickly found the women's clothes. "Find ya some new clothes an' boots that ain't got no holes in them." he told her. 

While you looked over the racks for clothes that would fit your small frame you glanced up to look over the alpha out of the corner of your eye. Had he only wanted to go on a run because you needed new clothes? No. There had to be a better reason. He wouldn't risk his and his brothers safety for you. Still he had noticed that your boots had holes in them. Continuing to look you found yourself a new couple pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts and two button up flannels, along with some new underwear, socks and a new bra. When you heard your name being called you looked to see Merle and Daryl carrying crates. 

"Hey suga' gonna go put these in the truck. Ya find some clothes?" Merle asked and saw her give a small smile and hold up the new clothes. "Alright go find ya some boots and come out when yer done."

Nodding again you watched as the two brothers walked out of the store. you couldn't help from staring at Merle's flexed arms and shoulders. Biting the inside of your lip you shook your head and began stuffing the clothes in the bag you found. Leaving out only one outfit you went over to the shoes department. Shoes were easy to find, just a simple pair of light brown work boots. Seeing Merle and Daryl come in and grab another crate of goods you went into the small changing room and quickly started to strip you old clothes. Putting on the new underwear and bra you sighed at the feeling of clean clothes. Pulling the new socks on and pants you grabbed you boots and slipped them over your feet. Loosing the grip on the back of the shoe your foot hit the side panel. Cursing under your breath you finished getting the show on and went to grab your shirt when hands began crawling at you from under the door. Walkers. Going to go out the door you noticed the old metal lock had jammed. Your heart rate picked up and looking back you watched as the dead creature began to stand. "No!" you yelled, looking around for anything you could use to kill it. When you saw nothing you let out a scream. 

Merle had been placing the last of the crates in the bed of the truck when he heard a scream, y/n's scream. Looking to Daryl the two quickly grabbed their weapons and ran back into the store. Hearing the growling and whimpering coming from the dressing rooms Merle was over their in a flash, Going to pull the door open he found it locked. Without hesitation he kicked the door open and looked in to see the small omega in the corner with the rotting corpse trying to bite her. She held it back as far as she could and without thinking he stabbed the walker through the head. As soon as it dropped to the floor his eyes scanned back up to her. Seeing her in nothing but a bra and pants made something snap in the alpha. His pupils dilated and his breaths picked up. Giving a small growl he went to pounce on her but was stopped by a strong pair of arms around his neck and chest.

Daryl watched as his brother killed the walker that was trying to attack y/n. Looking around the room he saw hands begin to claw at the glass of the back of the store. "Merle we gotta go...." he said quietly. Hearing a growl Daryl looked back at his brother to see him focused on the half dressed omega. The beta's eyes went wide when he saw Merle go towards her. Acting quickly he wrapped his arms around his older brother and held him back. The alpha thrashed in his hold, growling and snarling to get to the omega. When he heard the glass break he looked to see the walkers trying to force their way in. Looking to the female he held his brother tight. "Go! Go get in the truck!" he yelled and watched as her scared eyes broke from his brother long enough to grab her bag and run out of the store. Daryl bent down to grab Merle's gun before puling him out of the store. Getting to the parking lot he saw more walkers surrounding them. Pushing his brother away he had to shove him away from the truck where his eyes were locked onto the omega. "Merle! We gotta go now! Get yer shit together!" he yelled. His words seemed to snap the alpha out of his lust filled trance and he met his eyes. "Ya take the bike go!" he yelled.

Merle stared at the female in want. This was his chance he could claim her, then she really would be his. When his brother let go of him he went to for her but was shoved back. Hearing Daryl yell he shook his head some and looked around them to see walkers everywhere. Seeing Daryl head for the truck with y/n in it he glanced at her to see tears rolling down her cheeks. Nodding he went and jumped on the bike, kicking it into start and driving away. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since they returned to the prison. As soon as they got back Merle had took off. Daryl had gotten Carol to take y/n to help her with supper, hopefully to get her mind off of everything. Going to find his brother he looked all over the prison and finally came to the conclusion that he didn't want to be found. Merle had always been good at hiding. When they were young he had to hide from their daddy every time he had a little to much to drink. Merle used to hide Daryl away giving him food for the night and telling him to wait there. Every morning when he would go back home he would find Merle unconscious and bloody on the floor. Letting out a sigh he shook his head and went back to take watch.

......................

Stabbing the next walker in the head with the make shift stake you gave a small grunt. Going to the next, the same thing. Taking a break you looked to the prion and then down. You hadn't seen Merle since the incident at the outlet, he had been avoiding you. You knew it was your fault, you shouldn't have changed, shouldn't have screamed. Your father had always said omegas were nothing but whores. That they tempted men into doing things. Maybe he was right, he was right and now because of what had happened Merle hated you. On top of all of that you had to hear the whispers about how since you got there the group had been split up. Everyday you tried to do something to help out, wither it was washing clothes, killing walkers on the fence or even taking watch so others could sleep. Nothing seemed to work though, you were no closer to Rick accepting you. To him you were just another mouth to feed, someone who had distracted one of their defenses. Feeling a tear roll down your cheek you brushed it off. You should have never come here, should have never stared at Merle that day. Taking a deep breath you looked at the sky. It would be dark soon, you would go and get a full night's sleep and in the morning, before anyone woke you would leave. There was no reason being in a place where no one wanted you. 

......................

Merle tossed and turned all night. All he could think about was the omega. He had came so close to biting her that day. If it hadn't been for Daryl he would have. "Least then I'd be able ta get some sleep." he huffed out to himself. He had been avoiding her ever since and it was beginning to take a toll on him. He would watch her from afar, making sure she was alright. Daryl had came to him the day before, telling him he needed to talk to her. But how was he supposed to talk to her when all he could think about was how her skin would taste when he claimed her. How soft she would be laying under him. How she would sound crying out his name. Biting his lip he moved his hand to his hard member. Closing his eyes he thought of her, thought of those soft little lips wrapped around his cock. Moving his hand up and down his shaft he growled out. His breaths grew heavy and before long he was muffling a grunt as his hot cum spilled over his hand. Grabbing a towel from the floor he cleaned himself up and threw his head back on the pillow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would go see her. 

......................

As soon as the sun started to rise you grabbed you bag from under the bed and quietly made your way out. It was hard getting out the back of the prison but soon you were looking back at the safest place you had been in in months. Swallowing the lump growing in your throat you turned and made your way down the road. 

"Merle. Merle get up!" 

Sucking in a breath Merle quickly sat up in the bed and looked to see Daryl staring at him. "The hell's wrong wit ya Darylin?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Y/n's gone." was all that the youngest Dixon said before Merle's whole demeanor changed.

Grabbing his gun and knives Merle made his way out of the prison. Heading towards his bike he could hear Rick coming after him. 

"Merle! You're not going to be able to find her. Just let her go!" Rick yelled.

Turning on heel Merle went and got nose to nose with the other alpha. "Ya'd like that wouldn't ya. One less mouth ta feed. Tell me there officer friendly would ya be goin' lookin' fur er' if ya if she was yers? Would ya just let er' go?" He growled.

"She ain't yours either." Rick smirked.

Turning away he got on the bike, "She will be." he said before starting the bike and heading out to find her.

.................. 

Merle had been looking for most of the day for her. He had serched through the town and found it empty but found her tracks heading east. Going on that way he got to a small farm house and saw a car outside that had the window wipped clean. Furrowing his brows he parked the bike a little ways away and made sure his gun was loaded. Quietly going over to the house he heard small cries. Stopping just outside the door he listened. He could clearly make out a males voice, he sounded like he was busy with something. When the sound of furntiure falling came he heard a yelp. It was then the alpha could make out the sound of crying. 

"... please.... please just let me go..." 

"Shut up you dumb bitch!" 

"Ahhh." 

Hearing a loud smack Merle felt his temper grow and kicked the door open to see y/n tied to a table leg sporting a red handprint to her face and a busted lip. Looking at the man he saw him to be a dirty looking male with a his pants around his ankles and his shirt unbottoned. Knowing imidiently what he was going to do to her Merle flew hot. As soon as he saw the man go for his gun he pounced on him and began punching the man in the face. "Merle look out!" he heard y/n yell and looked to see another man coming over. He was thrown back to the ground and grunted as the man began to fight him. The two punched each other and growled until they heard a scream. Looking over they saw as a group of walkers were coming in, one already biting into the man on the floor. Noticing the man on top of him distracted Merle took his chance and kicked him towards the walkers now coming in. He heard as the man screamed but ignored them and quickly jumped up to grab his gun and run over to y/n. Using the knife on his arm to cut the ropes he pulled her to her feet. "Come on!" he yelled and pulled her behind them as they ran towards the bike. Seeing walkers everywhere he shot the closest ones in the head before getting on the bike and starting it. "Get on." he comanded her and felt as she settled herslef behind him on the bike. As soon as her arms wrapped around his stomach he took off.

Merle drove for a few miles until he saw an empty feild with an old barn sitting there. Pulling off onto the path he parked the bike behind the barn, turned off the engine and got off. He felt his heart about to beat out of his chest and tried to calm down his raging temper. He paced back and forth and took deep breaths. 

You watched as the alpha paced back and forth across the path. He was fumming and letting out low growls. You could feel your hands shaking and you bit your lip before looking down. "Merle say somethin' please..." you whispered.

Had he been a few mintutes late and they had raped her. She would have been someone else's. Hearing her voice made him snap. No longer could he hold back the alpha in him, not after he had almost lost her. Giving a growl he marched over to her and slammed her up against the side of the barn. Turning her head to the side he gave a snarl, "Mine." he growled before sinking his teeth into her neck. She went to scream out in pain but he was quick to cover her mouth with the palm of his hand. He groaned at the taste of her and drank down the gush of blood that flooded his mouth. She flinched in his arms, her body tense before all fight left her and she went limp. He held her to the barn as he let the claim sink in. When he heard a growl and felt the side of the barn thump he gave a growl before unlocking his jaws and slowly easing her body to the ground. Stepping over to the door he flipped the latch and saw as two walkers came stumbling over to him. He gave a smirk as he lunged at them, his body amped up from claiming his female. Stabbing first one in the head then the other he pulled back his arm and went inside the barn to see it now empty.

Looking around he saw a small loft at he top and grinned. Going outside he pushed his bike into the barn before going back over to his female. He saw her sitting on the ground where he had left her, her head resting against the side of the barn. Bending down to pick her up he used his arm with the missing hand to hold her up under her ass and his other hand to close and lock the barn door. Climbing the short ladder he gently laid her on the bed of hay. He looked down to see her neck still slightly bleeding and her e/c eyes looking at him under her lashes. Kneeling beside her legs he took off the prostetic and tossed it over to the side. He excpected her to look at where his hand used to be but she only kept his gaze. "Why's ya leave?" he asked in a rough voice as he grabbed her foot and untied her boot. 

Swallowing down the pain in your neck you took a deep breath and watched as he started taking off your boots.  "... You were the only person that wanted me there and ya stopped talkin' ta me... didn't really see a point in stayin'." you answered honestly, knowing he would be able to tell if your were lying.

Merle let out a small sigh at her words. Pulling off her socks he tossed them beside her boots. "I won't mad at cha'. I was mad at myself." he said as he shrugged off his shirt and pulled his wife beater over his head. Pulling her arms he got her to sit up while he stripped her of her shirt. "Still stupid of ya ta leave. Ain't no place out here fer and omega to be on her own." he told her as he ran his hand over the newly exposed skin.

"I could have handled it." you said and saw his stern blue eyes meet yours. 

"Was that yer way of handling it? Gettin' raped and beaten by two guys?" he asked his voice laced with a slight growl. When she said nothing and looked down he let out another sigh. Tugging her jeans down her legs he leaned back up to look over her body. She was still skinny, her ribs and hip bones sticking out. Letting his eyes roam to her black panties he felt his cock becoming hard. 

"are we gonna have sex?" you asked in a soft whisper, to embarrassed to meet his eyes. You had never had sex before, had never had a male see you like this. You felt as your body began to curl up as his eyes looked over you. 

He could hear the fear in her voice and broke his eyes from her covered breast to look at her face. She was looking anywhere but his face and he could smell the the change of her scent in the air. "Ya ain't ever done this before have ya?" he asked and saw as she shook her head. "Do ya know how?"  he asked in a gentle or voice and saw her again shake her head this time a tear falling from her eye. She was embarrassed. Furrowing his brows Merle leaned down lay above her. Propping himself up on one of his arms he put his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "There ain't no reason ta cry little bit.  Ima take care of ya. We'll go slow okay?"  he said in a deep voice. When she gave a small nod he smiled and moved his lips to hers, he couldn't help but sigh when he felt how soft her lips were under his rough ones. After a few seconds he licked likely at her bottom lip and pulled down gently on her chin. Understanding she opened her mouth for him and he rolled his tongue into her mouth.

You could taste the iron taste in his mouth from where he had bit you but it didn't stop your eyes from fluttering shut as he kissed you. Before long you felt his hand move to massage your breasts through the bra, hearing him growl he pulled back from your mouth to tell you to take it off. Hearing the commanding tone in his voice you quickly did as he said. As soon as the bra was unclipped he grabbed it and tossed it to the side with the rest of your clothes. Your cheeks turned bright red when he bent down to suck one of your nipples into his mouth. Gasping out you stifled and moan but quickly let out a small gasp when he pinched the hardened bud between his teeth.

Smiling at her cry Merle move to give the other nipple the same attention. By the time he was done she was withering under him. Kissing down her belly he bit down on the black fabric of her underwear and tugged them down her thighs. Seeing the glistening witness covering her lips he smirked. "My little bit's all drippin' and I ain't even touched her yet." He smirked. Trailing one of his fingers up her slit he slowly pushed in and quickly had to throw his free arm over her hips to hold her down. Fucking her with his finger he gave an annoyed growl before snatching his hand back and tugging her panties the rest of the way down her legs. Pushing his finger back into her he leaned forward to lick up the juice before it could hit the floor. Groaning he lapped at her sex and drank down what she was giving him. "Sweet as suga'." he growled into her thighs. Nipping at her inner legs he heard her gasp out. 

You were trying to stay quiet but it was taking everything you had not to scream out in pleasure. You had never in your life felt anything as good as this. His strong arm was holding you to the hay covered floor but your toes curled as a strange feeling started form in your belly. As if sensing this he stopped and you couldn't stop the whimper that left your throat. Your lidded eyes watched as he pushed his pants down his legs. When you saw his cock spring forward from it's confinements you bit your lip and gave a whine at how much you knew this was going to hurt. He stroked the thick member before grabbing your ankle and flipping your body over. Rolling to lay on your belly on your clothes you felt him lean over you. His arm with the missing hand moved to lay beside your head, trapping one of your arms by your side. Your breaths picked up when you felt him rub over your sex again.

Spreading around her slick he coated his cock in it before lining himself up with her sex. Leaning down he kissed the side of her head and slowly pushed in. When she let out the beginning of a scream he quickly moved his hand to cover her mouth. "Shhh it's alright. It'll pass soon little bit." He felt as her tears hit his hand and it broke his heart. Pressing forward he stopped his movements when his hips were flush against her ass. Giving her time to adjust to his girth he peppered kisses against her cheek and temple. Once he thought she was ready he pulled out, hearing as she gasped out into his hand. Thrusting back in he groaned at her tightness. He made sure to keep his hand over her mouth, no matter how much he wished to hear her moans of pleasure, he couldn't risk drawing the attention of nearby walkers. He would be lucky if they wouldn't be able to smell her blood. Licking at her neck he felt her flutter around his cock. He groaned as his thrusts picked up speed and soon felt as her pussy clamped down around his cock. He snapped his eyes shut and quickly bit back down on her neck to muffle his groans of pleasure. He sundered as she milked his cock, spilling his seed into her womb.  He held his hand tight over her mouth as she screamed out both in pleasure and pain. 

Once he was done and her screams had stopped he let go of her mouth and removed his mouth from her neck. Looking down at the wound he licked lightly over it to sooth the sting. She flinched slightly but when he gave a small purr she stopped. Once he had stopped the bleeding he gently pulled out of her. Moving back to knell between her legs he looked down to see the stain of blood covering her lips and ass. When the strong smell of his seed hit his nose he couldn't help but grin, watching as the white cream dripped from her hole. Pulling his pants back up he buttoned them and moved to sit beside her. Looking at her face he saw her eyes to be shut and her face peaceful. Smiling slightly he rubbed his knuckles over her cheek, "Come on darlin' ya got ta get dressed." he said softly and saw her tighten her eyes. Rubbing her back he gave a small smack to her ass, "Come on." he said, a little command in his voice.

Hearing your alpha's command you groaned but rolled over to start pulling your clothes back on. Grabbing your other boot you felt something cool and moved the hay aside to see a bunch of jars. "What's this?" you asked lifting the canning jars up. 

Knotting his brows Merle finished pulling on his over shirt before grabbing the jar from his mate and holding it up to the light. Seeing a brownish liquid in it he held the jar with his arm while screwing it open with the other. As soon as the lid was off a sweet smell hit his nose. Reaching into the jar he pulled out a mussy piece of something and put it in his mouth. Instantly he raised his brows and held the jar to y/n. "It's peaches." Seeing her smile he gave her the jar and leaned over to move the rest of the hay aside. Seeing about twenty more jars filled with different things he smirked. "little bit, we hit the jackpot." He said with a slight chuckle. Looking back he saw her eating some of the peaches. 

Swallowing what food was in your mouth you smiled, "See it was a good thing, I ran away." you said but saw him glare at you.

"Didn't say that." he growled. She gave him a guilty smile before holding out one of the peaches for him to eat. Taking a bite he started down the ladder. Getting to his bike he grabbed a bag and threw it up to her, "Fill er' up."

Once you and Merle had finished two jars of peaches and strapped the bag to the bike he told you to get on while he opened the door. You couldn't help the small cry of pain that left your mouth when you sat down on the bike making Merle look back at you with worry.

"We'll be back at the prison soon, then ya can go lay down." he said, placing a kiss on her lips and leaning over to start the bike. Running over to the door he pushed it open and saw five walkers outside the barn. Quickly getting on the bike he kicked it into gear and felt as she wrapped her arms around his belly. Passing by the walkers he drove back to the prison with a bag full of food and his new mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Driving through the front gate of the prison when Michone opened them Merle went and parked the bike. Getting off he looked to see his female wore out and smirked. Lifting her up into his arms he Grabbed the bags from the bike and threw them over his other shoulder. Getting to the door he opened it and walked in to see everyone eating. Daryl was the first to look up at him and he nodded before going over and placing the bag full of jars on the table in front of them. Hershel was the first one to open the bag and pull out the food. Carol smiled and handed some of the jars around.

"This is enough food to last a couple days... where'd you find it?" Hershel asked.

Telling them where he saw Rick's eyes on y/n and growled. 

"What's wrong with her?" Rick asked making everyone look to the sleeping omega.

Cutting his eyes at the other alpha Merle sighed, "She's jus' tired." he said and went to walk away. Before he could get far Rick had stood and pulled back the neckline of her shirt to see the bloody bite mark. 

"She was bit?! You brought her here!?" Glen exclaimed. 

Staring down Rick, Merle gave a smirk. "Won't bit by no walker..." was all he said before going down towards his cell block with everyone staring after him. 

.......................... 

Merle looked down to see y/n still sleeping in his arms. She was breathing softly and her hands were fisted into their covers. Grinning he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear making her shiver. Chuckling he moved his hand down to grope her ass. He heard as she groaned before lifting her head up off his chest and glaring at him with sleep filled eyes. 

"Why must you insist on waking me up so early after keeping me up all night?" you whined.

Smirking at her he winked, "Ya know ya liked it darlin'." he said in a rough voice. "Got the bites on my shoulders ta prove it... gonna ave' ta gag that pretty little mouth of yers if ya can't learn ta stay quiet." he joked, smacking her backside. Sighing he sat up with a muffled groan and started pulling on his clothes. Looking back down at her he saw the slight bruises on her hip and thigh from where he had held her last night. He hated having to let her be on top, he had always thought a woman should be on the bottom but thanks to the Governor shooting him through the chest he had been ordered by the camp doctor not to do anything too physical until the hole healed completely. He didn't much care for the man but he had been able to save his fingers and cauterize the wound in his chest, saving his life. When he felt y/n hold his shirt up so he could slip his arm through he mumbled under his breath. 

"Merle stop fussin' and let me help you, you're my mate, I'm supposed to help take care of..." you started but he cut you off.

"No. I'm the one's supposed ta be takin' care of ya. I'm the man and if someones was ta come attack this camp right now I wouldn't be able ta do jack shit." he growled as he shoved his arms in through the holes and stood. "Should've jus' let me die... would ave' been better off." he mumbled.

You let out a small gasp as your mate left the cell. Did he honestly think that? You knew you wouldn't have been better off, but did he mean himself? Did he mean he would have been better off dead? Did he care that little for your bond? Looking down you felt your chest constrict. So many things were running through your mind. Was what the two of you had even considered a bond? All you ever did was mate, you had learned early on that Merle was not one for talking. The both of you didn't know much about each other. It wasn't like you didn't want to tell him more of your life before you just didn't know if he would care. You figured if he wanted to know he would ask and when he never did it hurt. Getting dressed you thought back on your father's words. Maybe he was right, maybe all omegas were good for was sex. Feeling a tear roll down your cheek you quickly made your bed and grabbed the dirty clothes in the room. 

................................

Merle had regretted what he said when he left the room. He could feel a small pain in his chest and knew it meant she was sad. A while back when he and y/n had gotten into their first fight he felt the pain when he left the room. All day he had felt the aching pain till finally he went and asked Carol about it. He hated asking about something so weak sounding but knew she would be able to answer his question the best. She had told him how if an alpha and an omega were bonded then the said alpha would feel if his omega was sad or hurt. With this knowledge Merle had went back to their room to look for his mate. Seeing her not here he set his jaw and looked around the prison for her. When he found her he saw her sitting alone doing their laundry. He watched as she rung out the clothes before hanging them on the small line. Once she was done she settled herself back down and just sat there. He watched as she played with the small chain around her wrist. She never took it off and the one time it had fell off he had had to go search the entire yard to find the damn thing. Seeing her so alone did funny things to his heart. He knew unlike most others here she didn't have anyone, he was the only person she ever hung out with. He had introduced her to Daryl and she would speak to Carol but other than that she was alone. Seeing her whip her face with the back of her hand he let out a sigh and walked over to her. "ey' there little bit... this where ya been all day?" 

Hearing your alpha's voice you jumped and quickly whipped the rest of your fallen tears from your cheeks. Glancing up at him you shook your head. "I helped feed Judith and fill up the water jugs... then I came to finish up our clothes."

Merle could hear the small questioning in her voice, like she was asking him if what she did was okay. She was always doing that, waiting for his approval. Smiling at her he sat beside her on the ground, letting out a groan of pain as his healing muscles protested. She didn't say anything at first and he bit his tongue as he looked around at the walkers crowding the fences. "look darlin' I didn't mean ta make ya upset this mornin'." he told her.

"It's fine..." you said looking down and playing with your chain. 

"No it ain't." Merle started.

"Merle...do you...do I mean anything to you?" you asked in a soft whisper, praying he didn't hear.

The alpha male furrowed his brows at his females question. Before he could answer her she was standing.

"Never mind. I'm sorry..." you said in a whimper going to walk away.

Grabbing her hand he stopped her. "I ain't supposed ta make ya feel like that... I ain't supposed ta make ya feel unwanted.... come ere'." he said gently pulling her down to sit in his lap. She refused to meet his eyes and when he felt something wet hit his arm he looked down to see her crying. " I do care about ya girl... I know I suck at showin' it and I'll work on it but not a day goes by I don't thank God or whoever it is calling the shots for bringing ya ta me. Hell suga' if it won't fer ya I wouldn't be ere'." he told her.

Looking up into his blue eyes you sniffled, "What do you mean?" 

Swallowing Merle raised his chin, "When I got shot. I wanted ta let go. Wanted ta die but then I thought of you. Wanted ta come back ta you so I kept fightin'." he told her. Seeing her blush and look down he smiled softly. Seeing her playing with the silver chain again he tilted his head to the side. "Where ya get that chain from sweetheart? Yer always playin' wit it.."

Your smile dropped as you thought of a way to tell him. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes. "My daddy gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday."

Hearing the sadness in her voice Merle knotted his brows. "Why'd he leave?"

You swallowed hard and opened your eyes to look at yours and his fingers intertwined, the scars still a red color from where they had been sewed back on. "Because of me..." when silence met your ears you knew he was waiting for an explanation. "Three days after my sixteenth birthday I went into my first heat... up until then they thought I was a beta..."

"Yer daddy was an alpha?" Merle asked thinking he knew where this was going. Seeing her shake her head he knew he was wrong.

"No my brother. My daddy was the town preacher. He hated omegas. Every Sunday he would preach about how they were made by the devil to tempt good men into doing bad things. Make them loose control. He used to tell me how I was lucky I wasn't one of those whores. How Omegas were only good for one thing... so, when I went into heat for the first time he lost it... My brother was the first to find me. He went into my bedroom to find out why I was late for breakfast and then he smelled my scent. When I started screaming my parents came running and my daddy had to rip my brother off of me... After that he locked my brother in his room and yelled at me. Said he didn't know what he did wrong to make God give him an omega for a daughter. Said I was no good and a disgrace to the family. When he told my mom he was going to take me to the omega camp they started fighting. She told him it wasn't my fault and that they needed to work this out. He wouldn't hear of it. He went and grabbed my brother and they left." When you finished your story there were tears flowing from your eyes and you couldn't for the life of you meet your alpha's eyes.

Merle could hear his teeth clenching together as he heard about her past. He knew his own father was a piece of shit but her's was right there with the great Will Dixon. Trying to regain his control he moved his good hand to pet her head. "Well darlin' looks like both our daddys  won't hittin' on much." he said.

"Did your dad leave too?" you asked finally looking up at him.

Scoffing Merle raised his brow, "I wish... No my old man stayed around and tortured me and my baby brother everyday. If he won't drunk or high he was beating me for doin' somethin', sometimes I think he just hit me fer breathin'... ya seen the scars on my back. Well there my reminder of my daddy." He told her gesturing to her bracelet. 

You looked down for sometime, not knowing what to say. Your dad had never beat you, never raised a hand to you or your brother. Taking off the chain you held it in your hand before looking at him and chunking it into the drain pipe hidden in the tall grass.

Merle watched her with raised brows for a moment before he looked at her with a crooked grin. 

"Fuck em'." you said and saw your alpha chuckle. 

He had never heard her curse before and couldn't help but find it amusing. Nodding his head he he smiled, "Fuck em'." he repeated before pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
